I Intend to be Your Last
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: "He is your first love. I intend to be your Last." A collection of song fics for Klaroline and many others! I will take requests on couples and songs! Rating may change.
1. Lonely Alone

**Hey all! I can't tell you how long I have wanted to get this story up and running! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. There is no plot. This is just a story full of one-shots of my favorite couple(s) of TVD. At the beginning of every one-shot, I will give the name of the song which inspired me to write these little one-shots.**

**I will say this. If you have a specific song and/or couple you wish me to write for this story, please don't hesitate to send me a PM or say so in the review. Despite the title, I will not limit myself to just Klaroline.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED NOR DO I OWN TVD! (If I did, the Hayley debacle would not have occurred.)**

**SET: AFTER 4x18 (HAYLEY INCIDENT DELETED IN THIS ONE)**

******DESCRIPTION: Caroline arrives at Klaus' mansion. Finding him gone, she finally realizes how much he means to her, and how she drove him away.**

* * *

**Song: Lonely Alone by The Forrester Sisters**

* * *

Caroline entered the mansion for the second time in two days. She sighed as she looked around, and inhaled deeply. His scent still lingered, but was not as prominent as she would have hoped.

She closed her eyes, and felt the tears build up behind her lids. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have said such horrible things to a man who showed her more affection than anyone she ever knew?

She walked into the study, where she remembered their last confrontation. She covered her mouth when she looked around the room, completely empty, only the memory of what had transpired lingered.

She shook her head in disbelief. The one constant in her life was gone. She couldn't believe the thought that crossed her mind. He couldn't be her constant, could he? She shook her head, and walked out of the study, through the house, and the loneliness began to fill her heart.

Her mind began to conjure up images of the last time she saw him. He had been wounded, staked by Silas. He was hallucinating, and in so much pain. Her heart broke at the sight of him on the ground on his knees, falling forward as he screamed and panted. She shouldn't have been caring for a man who killed so many people, but was she any different. She killed twelve in one night.

She remembered the pliers in her hands as she pulled the piece of the stake out of his back. She remembered the feel of his skin under her fingers. She remembered calming him down, and letting him know that she was real, and that she was there with him.

She remembered how they talked, and opened up, as he got his strength back.

She remembered the kiss.

She couldn't believe it at first. She had kissed him. She had turned her back on him, at first, angry at his selfishness, and he had rushed in front of her.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" He shouted in her face.

She leaned forward, and yelled back. "I should've turned my back on you ages ago!" She shouted, her eyes capturing his.

Suddenly, she grabbed his face, and kissed him. Her inner voice told her it was wrong, but the temptation had been too much. She had nearly lost him, and it scared her.

She would never admit it, but it had scared her to think that he would no longer be in her life.

Now, she stood in the center of his painting room, and the pain of the loss was becoming too much. Tears flooded her eyes, and poured down her face. She brought her left hand up, to her nose, and shook her head.

"How dare you leave me?!" She shouted in the empty house. Sorrow filled her body as she sunk to her knees.

"Everyone leaves me." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her person. "I thought you were different, but apparently I was wrong." She whispered, sadly.

Tears fell to the floor, and she let the sobs over take her. She cried. Cried for the loneliness she was feeling. Cried for the pain she felt. Cried for the rejection.

Tyler had left her. Elena had turned off her emotions. Stefan was wrapped up in Elena. Bonnie was distracted. Her mom was all she had left, except him.

Klaus was her enabler. The one person she could count on. Granted he had done horrible atrocities in his time, but he had proved that he had, and could change, if only a little, especially for her.

"I didn't know how bad the hurt could be. It took you walking out to make me see. Baby, please come home. I didn't know it was this lonely alone." She sang, softly, tears pouring down her face as she laid down fully on the wooden floor. The words coming from an old song, she had heard when she was just a little girl, not fully understanding the meaning of the words, until now.

"It's only midnight but baby with you gone. It's forever since sundown and forever till dawn, and as I lie here looking at myself, it's hitting me hard how you must have felt." She continued, as the tears fell harder, causing her voice to crack.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you and I'm sorry, you cried and I'd give anything if I could hold you tonight." She spoke out, not singing.

The song was the only comfort she had as she drifted to sleep in her tears.

Not knowing that the object of her sorrow was standing at the front door, listening to her heartbreak, and breaking his.

Hours later, Caroline moved slightly, and realized she wasn't laying on the floor anymore, but instead a cushioned bed. Slowly sitting up, she looked around, trying to remember why she was in a room, which smelled very much like him.

Her heart began to break even more. How could she not remember coming into this room? She must have really been out of it for her not to remember.

She brought her knees up to her chest, and slowly wrapped her arms around them, placing her chin on the top. Tears filled her eyes.

She was so lost. She felt so empty. Moving her head, she placed her forehead on her knees. The tears fell faster and harder at the thought of never seeing him to tell him how she really felt.

It was no longer a home, and she could no longer go home. She couldn't.

It seemed silly, but without him to keep her fighting. Home was no longer.

She cried, so wound up in her pity and loss that her other senses became oblivious.

The door opened and quiet booted footsteps walked towards her, but still she did not hear them. Not until she felt the mattress shift as an extra weight was added to the bed.

Slowly she lifted her head, and her blue-green eyes captured a familiar set of azure blue eyes. No, this wasn't real. This was her mind playing a cruel trick on her. He wasn't here. She drove him away with her words and cruel actions.

This made her tears fall even faster. She didn't know how many tears she could actually cry, but it seemed to be forever.

"You're not here." She cried out with a sob. Her throat hurt from all of the crying she had done.

Klaus' eyes softened as he took in her form. Tilting his head, he lifted his right hand, and gently touched her cheek. Caroline stiffened at the contact, and her eyes widened as she glanced down at his hand, feeling his thumb roam over her chin.

"Oh, I'm here, love." He whispered, his eyes gazing into hers.

Caroline shook her head, and pulled back, away from his touch. "No, you left." She croaked out, slipping backwards towards the headboard, away from him.

Klaus sighed as his hand dropped. "I came back, Caroline." He said, watching her bring her knees up once more to her chest.

She shook her head again. "No, I hurt you too much. The real Klaus would never come back to someone who hurt him. No second chances." She whispered, finally, tears falling down her face.

Klaus sighed, and lifted his hand once more, and wiped the tears falling down her face. "I would give you a million chances, Caroline." He whispered, with his eyes full of softness.

She shook her head, and flashed away from him. "No, no" She repeated over and over again. "Klaus would never give chances." She said, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Least of all to me." She added, lowering her head, and then fell to her knees. "I destroyed what any chance I had." She finished in a low whisper, but he still heard.

Klaus stood up and walked over to her. His heart breaking into pieces as each tear from her beautiful eyes fell to the floor beneath her.

Tears filled his eyes as he knelt down in front of her. "Caroline," He whispered, as he grasped her face with both hands. He waited until she looked into his eyes. "You have never destroyed any chance with me." He whispered his eyes giving out tenderness and honesty.

Caroline let out a sob, and Klaus, being unlike himself, pulled her closer to him. He hated the pain he saw in her eyes. All he wanted was to take away her pain. He could. He could take it away, but could he live with himself? No, he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." She whispered, holding onto to him, thinking he was just a hallucination of her depressed mind. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you." She continued, clutching the back of his white Henley shirt.

Tears fell onto his shirt, drenching his chest, but he didn't care. She was in his arms, and she wasn't leaving. She wasn't cringing. She wasn't shoving him away.

He closed his eyes at the pain in her voice. Never had he heard such pain in anyone else's voice, and he hated it.

"I don't want to lose you, but I already have." She whispered, still not fully believing he was there, holding her. She could still be dreaming. This could all be a dream.

Klaus felt a tear roll down his face, and sighed as it fell and landed on Caroline's cheek.

She pulled back quickly, and looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm really not dreaming, am I?" She asked, searching his eyes, as looked at the tears in his eyes, softly falling down his face.

Klaus shook his head. "No, love, you're not." He replied, with a sad smile.

Caroline's face transformed as she closed her eyes only to open them again to see him, still there. "You really are here, then." She whispered, reaching up to touch his face with hesitant fingers.

He nodded as he felt his skin burn at her touch.

"Why did you come back?" She asked, searching his eyes, prepping herself for the pain of him leaving again.

Klaus sighed. For a man who lived a thousand years, he could not say a word. How could he tell her?

"Why, Klaus?" She asked again, her voice demanding.

He lowered his eyes for a second, and then looked back up at her. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." He answered, softly.

Caroline lowered her eyes, and gave a curt nod. "So you're really leaving." She stated, though it sounded like a question.

Klaus sighed. "Some urgent matters have risen in New Orleans, and I need to go." He replied, though seeing her in this state was tempting him to stay.

Caroline nodded again, and dropped her arms on her folded knees. "I see." She whispered, looking down at her hands.

Klaus tilted his head, and reached up, to tilt her head up to look into her eyes. "Why did you come here, Caroline?" He asked, searching her sad eyes.

Caroline tried to lower her eyes, but Klaus held them with such reverence, she couldn't look away. "I didn't believe you left." She whispered, in a defeated tone.

Klaus pulled his head back, as his eyes stayed locked on hers. "Why, Caroline?" He asked, in a low tone.

She bit her lip. How could she tell him what she felt and thought? She finally broke eye contact and looked down once more, and heard Klaus sigh in frustration. "Because I thought you wouldn't leave me." She finally whispered, pulling away from him, and in a flash stood up and walked to the window, leaving Klaus on the floor, but only for a moment.

Klaus watched as she folded her arms over her chest, and stared out of his window. He walked over to her, and observed how she lowered her head, causing her blonde hair to cascade in front of her face.

"Caroline." He whispered, trying to make it a statement, but it turned into a question.

Caroline stood still as she felt him come closer. She was on the brink. She had pushed him away for the final time, for here he was telling her goodbye.

"What happened to the 'maybe in a day, ten years, or even a century' crap?" She asked, trying to muster up the strength she needed for his goodbye.

Klaus smirked at her tone, but it wasn't menacing, it was soft. "I still believe that, Caroline." He answered, moving his arms outward, only to drop them by his side once more.

Caroline slowly turned around, and he saw the pain still in her eyes. "And yet you left me." She said in a broken tone.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What did you expect, Caroline? That I would stay here like a whipped dog following you around, eating my heart out?" He asked, in a dangerous tone.

Caroline swallowed and her eyes widened only a fraction. "I don't expect anything from you, Klaus." She stated, her voice getting stronger. "It's just…" She began as she faded off.

"Just what?" He asked in a demanding tone, stepping closer.

"It's just I always thought of you being here when I need you." She stated in a loud tone, moving her arms out in front of her, and her eyes wary of him.

"You've never needed me, Caroline." He whispered, though he couldn't deny the pounding in his chest from her words.

Caroline lifted her gaze to his and she scoffed. "You're right. I never needed to feel special. To feel like I was worth fighting for. To feel like someone actually gave a damn about me." She stated, as the tears filled her eyes once more. "You're right. I never needed you, so I just pushed you to the point where you left because I couldn't…" She sobbed out, the tears breaking through the barriers.

"I couldn't see that you mean more to me than anything in this world." She cried out, moving her hands to her chest, feeling her heart break into a million pieces. "You were so patient with me, and yet I kept hurting you." She said, through her tears, never once seeing how Klaus' eyes were filling with tears. "It was only a matter of time before I was alone, so go ahead and leave me, Klaus. Leave because I don't deserve one ounce of your…" She began, but was cut off as he pulled her into his arms, and crushed his lips to hers.

Caroline melted against his body, and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Slowly Klaus pulled back from her lips, and smiled through his tears as she opened her eyes to look at him with so much emotion shining out of hers.

"You deserve so much, Caroline, and if it takes me forever, I'm going to show you, and never let you feel lonely anymore." He whispered, searching her eyes as he spoke his vow.

Caroline smiled for the first time since he returned, and slide her right hand to cup his face. "Well, I think you have forever, Klaus." She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

Klaus smiled and pulled her back to him.

She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and propped her chin on his shoulder.

"And I would give anything, if I could hold you tonight." She sang softly with a smile, as tears of joy fell down her face.

Klaus smiled as his left hand ran through her blonde hair, and his right rested on her waist. "You just won't have tonight, Caroline." He whispered, pulling back slightly to look into her joyful eyes. "You have forever." He added, rubbing his left thumb over her chin.

Caroline smiled, and nodded.

It was then they finally felt at peace with themselves, and neither would ever have to feel lonely alone, ever again.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I should warn you a few of these one-shot will be angsty and dark, and I will let you know at the beginning, in case you wish not to read it.**

**Also, some of the songs, well most of them, are in the country genre, so if you wish not to listen to them, you don't have to. I'm just putting the title and artist up. It's your choice.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Again, if you have a specific song or couple you wish to see. Let me know!**

**Oh, please don't send in hateful comments. If you don't like a certain one-shot, that's okay, just don't be mean about it.**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Mrs Tyler Lockwood

**Here is the second one-shot! I hope you all enjoy it. I was kind of iffy on it, but it turned out okay. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED NOR TVD!**

**THIS ONE IS HUMAN AU!**

**DESCRIPTION: Klaus moves next door to the Lockwoods (Caroline and Tyler), and begins an immediate friendship with Caroline. As they begin to spend more time together, Klaus begins to fall for his married neighbor.**

* * *

**Song: Mrs. Steven Rudy by Mark McGuinn**

* * *

Klaus sighed as he looked around his new home. It wasn't as fancy as he was normally used too, but for someone who needed a fresh start, this was perfect.

He sighed as he approached a stack of brown boxes in the wooden floored living room. Just as he opened the top box, the doorbell rang.

He turned around, and wiped his hands on his jeans as he approached the door. Reaching out with his right hand, he opened his white painted door. His eyes widened as he took in the vision on the other side.

She smiled as he opened the door wider. "Hi." She replied in a cheerful tone.

Klaus smiled, slightly. "Hello." He returned, as he studied her. She was about his height with long blonde hair, flowing softly down her shoulders. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with tank sleeves, showing her slightly sun touched skin. She was breathtaking, even her eyes. They were a mixture of green and blue. He couldn't decide which.

She smiled once more, and moved her eyes to quickly look behind him, but then turned her attention back to him.

"I'm Caroline Lockwood." She replied, holding out her right hand. Klaus nodded, and held out his right to shake hers. "I live next door with my husband, Tyler." She added with a smile.

Klaus felt his heart drop at her words, though he wasn't sure why. He nodded, and looked to the side, where she was pointing with her left hand.

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself, and say welcome to this little neighborhood." She stated, in a cheerful tone.

Klaus nodded, and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood." He replied, simply.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Please call me Caroline." She replied, taking her hand away from his, ignoring the shock that ran through her veins at the touch. "May I ask your name?" She asked, politely.

Klaus lowered his head. "I'm sorry, how very rude of me." He replied, with a smile, raising his right hand to his forehead. "My name is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson." He added, looking into her eyes.

Caroline smiled. "That's an unusual name." She stated, tilting her head.

Klaus nodded, and raised his brows as his lips pursed. "Yeah, I suppose it is." He returned, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yet, you sound British." She added, with a smile. "Sorry, I watch a lot of BBC." She added, when he raised his brows.

Klaus smirked and nodded. "My family is from England. I just moved to the states a few months ago." He replied, gesturing to the still packed boxes strode out throughout the house.

Caroline nodded as she took in boxes, and moved her lips in an upwards form. "Well, if you need any help unpacking, I will be more than happy to help." She offered, moving her hands outward towards the boxes.

Klaus smiled. "I think I could manage." He replied, nodding towards her. "But I do appreciate the offer." He added, as she bit her bottom lip.

She shrugged. "Hey, what are neighbors for?" She asked, in a less than cheerful tone.

He narrowed his eyes at her change in tone. "Do you want to help?" He asked, tilting his head down, but his eyes remained glued to her face.

Caroline's eyes brightened and she nodded. "I would love to help. I actually used to be an interior decorator before I married Tyler." She replied, happily.

"And you don't anymore." He concluded, wondering why she wasn't.

Caroline shook her head. "No, Tyler wanted me to stay at home, so I stay at home, read books, watch tv, and do things a normal housewife does." She stated in a slightly down voice, as she shrugged.

Klaus nodded, and began to move to the side. "Well, since you are so kind to offer, perhaps we can work something out." He stated, watching as her eyes narrowed in a playful manner.

"And what would that be?" She asked, pleasantly.

Klaus shrugged. "You can help me unpack, decorate my house, and then tell me everything I need to know about the neighborhood." He stated, moving his head around.

Caroline moved her lips once more, and Klaus began to realize this was her thinking face. She let out a small laugh, and nodded.

"Agreed." She stated, holding out her hand once more.

Klaus smiled and gently grasped her hand in his. "Fantastic." He said in a low tone.

Caroline smiled. "Shall we get started?" She asked, pulling her hand back.

Klaus shrugged, and moved aside. "Sure." He replied, lifting his left arm gesturing for her to enter.

Caroline nodded her head, crossed the threshold, and Klaus inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. He shook his head, and cleared his throat.

Caroline smiled as she surveyed the house. Wooden floors lined every room, that she could see, and the walls were colored in beige. It was simple, and yet at the same time, elegant. She glanced in the living room, and her eyes widened as she took in a painting hanging above the wooden fireplace.

Klaus watched as she moved towards it, and he followed her.

Caroline's eyes traced each line, which formed an image of a wolf with his head thrown back, and a full moon hanging just above the wolf. Painted in the light background was a pair of yellow eyes, seeming to watch as the wolf howled into the darkness.

"This is beautiful." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the wolf.

Klaus smiled and lowered his head. "Thank you." He replied, softly.

Caroline turned to him, and tilted her head. "You painted this, didn't you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Klaus sighed, and nodded. "I did." He answered, with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "You are very talented." She stated, and then her eyes widened as it finally dawned on her. "Wait a minute, you're the Niklaus Mikaelson. The painter slash writer." She stated, pointing to him.

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Guilty." He answered, with a shrug.

Caroline giggled. "Wow, a famous person is actually living in this small neighborhood. Who would have thought it?" She remarked, playfully.

Klaus nodded, and, again, shrugged his shoulders. "It's just one of those things I suppose." He replied, smiling.

Caroline nodded. "I suppose." She replied, with a smile. Suddenly she clapped her hands together, and looked around. "Okay, where do we start?" She asked, more to herself than to Klaus.

Klaus smiled as she began to move around beginning to open the boxes. He watched as she began to sort through his boxes. Normally, he liked to control everything, but he noticed she was just like that, and, for once, he didn't mind watching someone else take control.

It had been just before noon when they had started, and when Klaus looked at the clock he noticed it was 4:30. He sighed, as he looked around his living room, which Caroline had begun organize everything into piles.

She smiled as she looked up at him from the wooden floor, with her legs tucked carefully underneath her, and her hair, now pulled back away from her face. He had to choke back a comment he would have normally made had she been single.

She looked down at her watch, and gasped. "Oh damn, I should get back. Tyler will be home any moment, and I haven't even cooked dinner." She stated, biting her lip. She started to stand up, but found it difficult with Klaus' personal effects surrounding her.

Klaus chuckled as he bent down, and picked her up. Caroline smiled at his gesture, and stepped back, when he set her down. Though her eyes seemed to be enamored with his, she swallowed as she felt an instant attraction, and had to remind herself that she was married, even though it was a rocky one, she was still married.

"Thank you." She replied with another smile.

He nodded, and motioned around him. "Thank you for your help." He returned with a smile.

Caroline nodded. "What are neighbors for?" She asked, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Klaus nodded, and led her to the door. "Tomorrow, then?" He asked, hoping.

Caroline nodded. "Tomorrow." She stated, with a smile. "Good night, Klaus." She added, as she walked out.

"Good night, Caroline." He returned, with a smile.

Caroline turned and waved back at him as she walked back to her house.

As Klaus closed the door, he let out a sigh. He must seem like a fool for allowing a stranger into his home, and help him out, but she had seemed harmless enough to him, and besides there was something about her that seemed to draw him towards her. He couldn't place it, but for only one day, he felt he had known her for a lifetime, and to him, that was dangerous, especially with a married woman.

The days became routine for both of them after that day. After her husband would leave for work, Caroline would walk over and would smile as Klaus would open the door for her, and they would get to work. They talked about their ambitions and their families. Klaus told about how he only had his brother Elijah left, but hardly ever spoke to him since he married his college sweetheart, Katherine. Caroline told him of how her parents died in a car accident shortly after she married Tyler, and how she only had Tyler.

Klaus discovered Caroline's love of photography and art, and she discovered his love of the simple yet elegant things. They discovered how much they had in common, and how much they didn't. To a regular passerby, they would have seemed like a married couple with a few of their bickering spells.

They learned so much about each other as the days flowed on by. The one thing they never fully discussed, though, was her husband.

Klaus noticed it was a touchy subject with her, so he never pressed the issue. He could tell she loved her husband, and was doing her best to be a dutiful wife, but he couldn't help but wonder how a man could take her for granted. He also couldn't help but notice how her eyes faded into sadness and slight fear when his name was mentioned, but he never pressed. He had grown to care for his blonde neighbor, and he didn't want to lose what they had over his curiousity.

As the house neared completion, Klaus dreaded the end. He had so few friends in his life, all due to his past and his nomadic lifestyle that finding a friend was a one in a million shot.

She seemed to notice the change in him because she mentioned it one day in passing.

"You know, just because the house is almost finished, doesn't mean we have to stop being friends." She stated, as she moved some books on the shelf, for they were working in the library.

Klaus paused as he placed a book on another shelf. "Do you mean that, Caroline?" He asked, in a quiet voice.

Caroline smiled as she turned to her left to face him. "I mean it, Klaus." She stated, with a smile. "Actually, you are the closest friend I have had in a long time. I would hate to lose you." She added, bowing her head.

Klaus swallowed nervously, and glanced at her. "I would hate that too." He whispered, turning back to the shelves.

Caroline smiled wanly as she watched him organize his books. "You know, you've been here for almost a month now, and I haven't seen you call or mention any friends." She replied, softly, after a moment had passed between them.

He sighed, and dropped his arm. "I don't have many." He replied, stepping back to grab some more books.

"Why not?" She asked, innocently. "I mean I understand that you move around a lot, for your job, but why don't you?" She asked, holding up her hands, and shrugging her shoulders.

"It's hard to find people you trust nowadays, Caroline, and I don't give my trust easily." He stated, glancing at her, before placing some books on the shelf. "Especially with the kind of life I lead." He added, fixing the books just so on the shelf.

Caroline nodded. "I understand." She whispered, looking down at the floor. "I find some people very hard to trust too." She added, with a sad smile.

"Why haven't you brought around any friends?" He asked, turning to her. "I mean, a woman as charming as you are, and warm, should have tons of friends." He explained watching her.

Caroline sighed. "I did once, but then I married." She replied, in a sad tone. "Friends tend to be shadowed once you take the big plunge." She explained, moving her hands to the shelves.

"True friends would have stayed anyway." He replied, softly.

Caroline turned her head to him, and narrowed her eyes. "It's kind of hard to stay friends with someone who ridicules the man you marry." She stated, sharply, though her eyes conveyed hurt. "Even if they were right." She added, turning back to the shelves.

Klaus studied her, but didn't ask any more questions. It wasn't his place to; even though he was pretty sure she needed to let it out. That was her husband's job.

A week had passed since their conversation, and Klaus wondered if it had anything to do with Caroline's small distance. She still came over, but her once cheerful demeanor had dissipated, leaving behind a solemn thoughtful woman in its place. He wondered if he should ask her what had changed, but then one night he got his answer.

He had gotten up out of bed, and was standing in the kitchen, drinking some warm milk when he heard the slamming of a door, and the cranking of a car.

He looked out of his kitchen window, and watched as Tyler's Lincoln pulled out of the drive and headed down the street. One minute later, his phone rang.

"Klaus" A broken voice called out to him.

His heart broke at the sound, and he swallowed hard. "Caroline." He whispered, back.

"Can I come over?" She asked, her voice giving her tears away.

Klaus closed his eyes in pain. "Sure. The back door's unlocked." He answered, softly.

"Thank you." Was all she said, as the line went dead.

He unlocked the back door, and finished off his milk. Turning to his coffee pot, he began to make some coffee. He figured they would need a pot, judging by the tone of her voice.

As soon as the coffee was turned on, he heard the door open, then close, and footsteps enter the kitchen. He turned and had to swallow once more, as he took in his friend in a blue cotton gown with a matching robe over it. Her hair was slightly a mess, but still beautiful.

He noticed everything. Even the tear stains on her beautiful face, and then he noticed it, a red mark on her right jaw.

His brow furrowed and anger flashed in his eyes, only to mellow down to a simmer as he approached her.

"Oh, love." He whispered, as he reached forward, and gently touched her cheek with his left hand.

Caroline jerked slightly, but relaxed as his touch seemed calm her down.

She bit her bottom lip, and felt her body tremble with a light sob. Klaus tilted his head, and gently pulled her to him.

Caroline let out a cry as she wrapped her arms around his bare upper body. She sobbed into his chest, and felt a calm peace surround her.

He sighed, as his heart broke at the sound of her cries. His left hand ran through her hair, as his right stroked her back gently.

Caroline cried, until the tears were dry. She stood in his arms, and for the first time, since the death of her parents, she felt safe.

Slowly she pulled back, and lifted her head. Her eyes captured his, and he inhaled sharply at the emotion he saw in there.

"Caroline." He whispered, as she searched his eyes.

"Klaus." She whispered, in return, wanting to say so much, but the words were trapped in her throat. How could she tell him?

Klaus opened his mouth, to say something, but he was speechless. He couldn't say a word, not a single word.

Caroline seemed to understand, as she opened her mouth, and lowered her eyes to his mouth for a second.

"Caroline, why don't you sit down?" He asked, motioning to the stool next to the island in the center of his kitchen, clearing his throat.

Caroline nodded, as she sat down on the stool, and sighed as she watched him pour her a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry for crying earlier." She whispered, as he set the sup in front of her.

Klaus smiled as he touched her hand. "No harm done, love." He whispered, squeezing her hand.

She smiled. "I like that name." She whispered, with a blush.

Klaus swallowed, as he took a seat across the island from her. "What happened, Caroline?" He asked, after a moment.

Caroline took a sip of her coffee, and sighed. "I…approached Tyler about a certain matter, and he blew up at me." She whispered, in a defeated tone.

Klaus sighed, and gripped the cup in his hands. "What was the matter?" He asked, quietly, but tensely.

Caroline sighed, and stepped off the stool. She grunted and ran her fingers through her unkempt hair. "He's been having an affair." She stated, finally, turning around to face him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. How can anyone cheat or hurt her?

"He's been having an affair for the past four months." She ranted, throwing her arms out. "I have been nothing, but a faithful wife to that man. I have given him three years of my life, and how does he repay me?" She continued, stepping forward and rested her hands on the tiled island.

"He cheats on me with that slut partner of his." She added, with a huff. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up into Klaus' eyes. "And you know what he told me?" She asked, walking around the island, closer to Klaus. "He told me that I had room to talk because I've been doing the same thing." She added, with a sighed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and clenched the cup tighter. "What did he say?" He ground out.

Caroline tilted her head, and touched his arm, softly. "Klaus." She whispered, in a soft tone.

Klaus relaxed slightly. "Caroline." He stated, in a demanding tone.

She sighed. "He said that I've been having an affair with you because we've been working together for the past month, and a half." She whispered, searching his eyes.

Klaus growled, and shoved himself away from the counter and towards the sink under the window. "And for that he hit you?" He asked, though he wanted to make it a statement.

Caroline touched her right cheek, and sighed. "It's not the first time." She whispered, though he still heard her.

He wheeled around, and glared at her. "What?!" He shouted, glaring at her.

"Klaus." She began, stepping towards him. "You're my friend, my best friend. I don't care what Tyler thinks of my friendship with you, mainly because I'm filing for divorce." She stated, lowering her eyes slightly.

"What?" He asked, after a moment. "What did you say?" He whispered, searching her eyes.

Caroline took a deep breathe. "I told him that I was filing for divorce." She answered, looking into his eyes. "I can't stay with a man who he treats me the way he does." She stated, turning her head away. "I need a man who treats me with respect, and who cares for me and my interests, not just his." She added, looking at Klaus with a smile on her face. "I need a man who loves me." She concluded, softly, searching his eyes, and saw what she had been seeing for the past few weeks.

He shook his head. "Caroline." He stated, turning away from her.

"During this month, you have treated me with respect, and have earned my trust more than anyone I have ever known." She began, watching his back tense. "You are the only person I trust with my life, Klaus." She added, stepping towards him.

Klaus closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "And I trust you, Caroline." He whispered, keeping his back to her.

"Look at me, Klaus." She called out.

Klaus swallowed as he turned around. She sighed as she closed the distance between them, and touched his face.

"I'm falling in love with my best friend." She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

Klaus smiled, through his tears. "I'm already in love with Mrs. Tyler Lockwood." He whispered with emotion.

She smiled, and let out a giggle. "Well, I won't be her for very much longer, in fact, I haven't been her since I met you." She whispered, with a gleam in her eyes.

Klaus smiled, as he raised his right hand and touched her still reddened cheek. Gently caressing her cheek, he leaned forward, and carefully touched his lips to hers.

Caroline smiled into his lips, and placed her hands on his bare chest.

They didn't move to deepen the kiss in any way; they just stood there with their lips gently caressing. With a sigh, Klaus pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

"Stay here with me." He whispered, softly.

She smiled as she nodded. "I thought you would never ask." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a hug.

Six months later the divorce was finalized, and Klaus proposed to Caroline. Two months later, they were married with only Klaus' brother, Elijah, and his wife, Katherine, in attendance. Klaus had never been happier, and neither had Caroline.

No longer was she Mrs. Tyler Lockwood. Now she was Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson, and she loved it so much better.

She had found her one true love, even though she had to marry another to find him, she would never regret it. She married her best friend, and Klaus had married his.

No more would he travel the world alone. He would travel the world with his wife, and live a happy, peaceful life.

With Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Remember any couple or song for Klaroline you wish to see, let me know! I will do my best to accommodate!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. The Messenger

**I apologize immensely for the length in-between updating, but I received a small criticism for this story, and it kinda got me down, but not too down.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR TVD!**

**SETTING: During season 1 of The Originals (No Hayley crap in this.)**

**DESCRIPTION: Klaus receives a message about Caroline in New Orleans, and fights to get her out of the clutches of Marcel. VERY ANGST!**

**Song: The Messenger by The Tea Party (Requested by Dee1982)**

* * *

Klaus lifted the cup of blood to his lips, and sighed as he drank it down. He frowned as he lowered the cup, and stared out into the city of New Orleans. His city. His dark beloved city.

His eyes narrowed as they scanned the streets while he stood on the balcony of his apartment. It had been months since he moved here, away from her. A part wished he had taken her with him, but the larger part wanted her to make the move. It was her decision.

He had shown more than he ever thought he was capable of, all for her. In one fleeting moment he had let down his guard, and let her in. One fleeting moment was all it took.

He sighed as he lowered his head, and closed his eyes. He envisioned her as he always did her face, her smile, her laugh, and most of all her eyes. Her eyes were the one thing he could never forget. They held her light, her soul, her beauty. They held everything.

He sighed once more as he opened his eyes, and a tiny smile flitted across his face. He had meant what he had said. He never doubted that she would come to him, and they would finally be together, forever.

He was never one to be very patient, especially with things he wanted, but for her he would wait close to forever.

He lifted his head, and once again his gaze wandered over the city lights of his beloved New Orleans. He wished she was here to share it. He had even called her to let her know, but that message had been delivered months ago. She probably erased it the moment she got it.

Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and headed into the apartment. He walked slowly through the rooms, until he made it to his room, where an easel stood, ready for whatever creation he deemed should be placed on it.

As he began to paint, his concentration was disturbed by a door opening. He paused with his arm and brush in midair and frowned deeply. He valued this time to himself, and he knew his brother or whoever had come to understand that.

He closed his eyes as he heard a faint heartbeat and deep breathes from the doorway. He dropped his hand and turned to face the intruder.

"Ah, Camille, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in a forced pleasant tone, looking at her with dangerous eyes. In the months he had lived here, Camille had become a good friend to the Originals, but also to Marcel. She had become their messenger, a mediator between them. Though at times she resented being used, she was the only one who bridged the gap between them.

Camille slowly shook her head, and swallowed hard. "Klaus…" She began as she lifted a piece of paper in her hands.

Klaus frowned as he realized she was shaking, but he could not tell from what. He took a step towards her and reached for the letter in her hands.

He glanced at her as he opened the letter, wondering what had her so nervous.

_Klaus,_

_Someone came to see you today, a pretty young blonde vampire with deep blue-green eyes, and a charming smile. I have taken the liberty of making her feel at, shall I say, home. Her accommodations are rather pleasant, if I do say so myself._

Klaus felt his anger boil, and his veins form under his eyes. Caroline was in New Orleans, and Marcel had her. How dare he touch her!

_I took another liberty of saving her life as well. You see, my men saved her from the pack of werewolves terrorizing MY city. Unfortunately, she was pretty well beaten when they found her, and to my amazement she called out your name._

Klaus closed his eyes as they filled with tears. She was hurt, and he wasn't there.

_She has said, in what appears to be a very delirious state that she came for you. What could you have possibly done to win such a desirable creature? Oh, well, I'm only informing you of this little visitor, for one purpose._

_Leave New Orleans, and never return or you shall never see this little blonde angel again._

_It really is something to see that Niklaus Mikaelson, the most feared vampire/hybrid, has a weakness. I don't blame you, though._

_She is quite a beauty._

_Marcel_

Klaus crumbled up the paper in his hands, and closed his eyes as he envisioned her screams. Dark veins formed under his eyes, and he felt his large fangs drop from his gums.

With a loud cry, he threw the paper as hard as he could towards the wall.

Camille, who had never left, watched as Klaus began to destroy every piece of furniture in the room. It was moments like this, which troubled her. With slow easy steps, she backed out into the hall, only to have Klaus flash towards her and slam her into the wall outside in the hall.

"Where is she?!" He shouted in her face. His face still transformed.

Camille swallowed as she opened her mouth. "I don't know." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "I was just given the letter to give to you." She added, seeing his eyes hold such pain and anger.

Klaus growled as he slammed his right hand into the wall beside her. "Don't lie to me!" He shouted, with a small growl.

Camille shook her head. "I swear, Klaus. I am just the messenger." She whispered, moving her left hand into the pocket of her jeans.

Klaus watched as she lifted another letter. "What is that?" He asked anger still present in his voice.

Camille swallowed. "Marcel gave me this one to give to you. He said it's from the blonde." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Klaus snatched the letter from her hands, and stepped back.

_I choose you._

Three words said so much. Klaus closed his eyes, and turned back to Camille, who was closing her eyes, tears falling down her face.

"It's her. Isn't it?" She asked, through her tears.

Klaus swallowed, and gave a curt nod. "Always." He whispered, glancing at the note.

Camille nodded, and lowered her head. "I saw her." She whispered, in a broken tone.

Klaus growled as he started towards her.

Camille shuddered as she glanced up, and wished she could disappear.

"Niklaus."

Klaus stilled for a moment, but his eyes stayed on Camille. "Stay out of this, Elijah." He stated, harshly as his jaw clenched in anger.

Elijah stepped further into the hallway, with his left hand in his pants pocket and his right hand at its natural curve at his side. With one glance, he took in his brother's strong stance, and Camille's nervous, almost fearful, posture. He stepped closer to the pair, and watched as Camille relaxed slightly.

"I know about Caroline, Niklaus." He stated, watching Klaus' eyes dart to him for a second before returning to Camille.

"That is none of your concern, Elijah." Klaus ground out, his eyes narrowing.

"On the contrary, if she matters to you, then she matters to me." Elijah remarked, glancing at Camille. "What did you see, Camille?" He asked, stepping closer.

Camille swallowed, and took a deep breathe. "I saw a blonde girl strapped to a chair in the back room of Marcel's bar." She began, flinching slightly when Klaus roared and slammed his fist in the wall, creating a hole in the plaster.

"What else?" Elijah asked, not seeming to be phased with Klaus' outburst.

"Marcel had called me to his bar, saying he had a message he wanted me to deliver to Klaus, and when I got there I saw her." She began, swallowing with tears forming in her eyes. "She was strapped to a chair, and moaning. Marcel just said she was a drunk who needed some rest." She explained, glancing at Klaus.

"Was she in pain?" Klaus asked, stepping forward, his voice holding a deadly tone.

Camille opened her mouth, but didn't say a word.

"WAS SHE IN PAIN?!" He shouted, his arms tensing beside him in anger.

"YES!" Camille shouted back. Her eyes closed. "Yes, she was. There was a window open in the back room, and she looked as if she was burning." She whispered, lowering her eyes. "There was something else." She added, lifting her eyes to Elijah.

Klaus held his breathe. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what else she had to say. His heart was already in pain upon hearing of Caroline's capture, and then to hear of her pain, he didn't think he could take much more.

"She had bites along her arms." She added, hearing Klaus' intake of breathe.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut. "Get out." He stated, in a dark tone.

"Klaus, I…" She began, but he lifted his right hand.

"Get out before I kill you." He stated, turning on his heel and headed into his bedroom once more.

She nodded, and turned to Elijah.

"Elijah, I…" She began, once more.

Elijah nodded. "I know, Camille." He replied, watching her leave with her head downcast.

He sighed as he looked into his brother's bedroom, and found it in near shambles. He entered the room, and found Klaus staring at the easel, which was amazingly still intact.

Elijah approached his brother and stopped beside him. He stared at the painting, and observed every detail of the work in front of him.

"You really care for her, don't you, Niklaus?" He asked, with a slight smirk on his lips.

Klaus' jaw clenched as his eyes continued to stare at his latest work.

Elijah smirked lightly, and lowered his head. His answer was in the silence, and in the work.

Painted, beautifully on the easel, was a face portrait of one Caroline Forbes.

"Love is a weakness, Elijah." Klaus finally whispered, in a dark tone. "And yet…" He trailed off, lowering his head.

"And yet you found it in her." Elijah finished for him with a small smile.

Klaus sighed. "I'm getting her back, Elijah." He stated, with determination.

Elijah nodded. "I know." Elijah stated, with a nod. "Would you mind if I ask how?" He asked, glancing at his brother.

Klaus opened his eyes. "I thought I might just walk into the bar." He stated, with an evil smirk.

Elijah nodded, and turned to his left to look at his brother. "Well, then, shall we?" He asked, lifting his left hand towards the door.

Klaus smiled and turned on his heel. Still clutching Caroline's note in his hand, he marched out of his apartment, with his brother at his side. He was going to get her back, and he didn't care who or how many had to die. No one harms her, and lives.

**~X~**

Caroline moaned as the chains cut into her skin. The bites were burning, and the venom was spreading. She closed her eyes as something whispered in her ear.

Someone moved her blonde hair from her shoulders, and she could feel hot breathe on the nape of her neck.

"How did Niklaus Mikaelson ever win such a treasure like you?" A dark voice whispered in her ear.

Caroline groaned, and bowed her head. She needed to hold on, but she didn't know for how long. Her venom soaked mind was trying to hold on, but the pain kept coming. This was the third time she had been bitten. When was she going to learn?

She coughed as sweat built up on her face.

"Thank you." She cracked out, finally opening her eyes, when she felt someone wipe her face with a cold rag. She found her eyes capturing a pair of kind blue eyes looking back at her. She tried to move, but the chains held her back.

"Please help me." She moaned, as the pain intensified.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Marcel would kill me, if I did." The stranger replied, softly.

"Who's Marcel?" Caroline asked, coughing once more.

"He's the King of New Orleans, or at least he thinks he is." She replied, simply.

Caroline nodded, and bit her bottom lip. "Klaus…" She whispered, as the pain in her arm spread.

"You must be very important to him." The stranger replied, kindly.

Caroline rolled her head back. "I chose him." She whispered, her mind growing addle.

The stranger smiled kindly. "I'm sure he knows." She whispered, wiping Caroline's forehead.

Caroline moaned, and felt her veins beginning to form. "I sent a message." She whispered, as she opened her reddening eyes.

The stranger didn't flinch at the sight, instead sighed sympathetically. "I know, just hold on, Caroline." She whispered, softly.

Caroline took a deep breathe, and felt blood fill her lungs as she coughed. "Who are you?" She rasped out, looking at the young brunette.

"My name is Davina." She whispered with a kind smile.

Caroline nodded, and groaned. Her head rolled to the side.

"I wish I could ease your pain." She whispered, as she wiped Caroline's face.

Caroline moaned, and felt her body beginning to jerk within the restraints. "I sent…message…chose…him." She choked out, as her began to roll.

Davina frowned, sympathetically. She was only assigned to watch over the girl, not to feel sympathy towards her. Even with her magic limited, she could tell this young vampire was special. She could see the light, and…humanity. Yes, this one was different. Marcel asked why this one. Why was Klaus interested in this young blonde? Davina smiled as she discovered the secret. This one had a light, a light to break through Klaus' defenses, and make him stronger than ever.

She just had to hold on.

**~X~**

The doors of Marcel's bar opened with a thunderous bang, and two angry men flashed inside.

Marcel stood up from his usual table, and opened his arms. "Well, well, if it isn't my old sire, and his brother." He began with a sneer. "Now to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, lifting his dark brows.

Klaus wanted to growl, but he remained as calm as he could. Caroline needed him to remain calm.

Marcel chuckled and raised his right hand in the air.

Klaus' eyes narrowed as he heard a familiar groan, and chains clattering to the floor. He bit his tongue as he watched Marcel smirk as he nodded to a man standing only a few feet away from him.

Klaus watched the man move like a predator watching his prey, and felt his back tense with anger.

Marcel smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "I assume you received my message then?" He asked, but then nodded when he saw Klaus' jaw clench. "Before we get down to the terms," He began, stepping towards his sire. "I have one question." He added, glancing at Elijah before focusing on Klaus. "Why her?" He asked, tilting his head. "What is so special about this young vampire?" He asked with a wide smile.

Klaus clenched his fists at his sides. "There is no reason." He muttered, smirking at Marcel.

Marcel chuckled. "Oh, I would beg a differ, Klaus." He replied, stepping closer. "You never take an interest in something unless there is a profit or something of value to be had." He stated, tilting his head to the right. "Now what is so special about her?" He asked again.

Klaus bowed his head and smirked. "She is not special, just an acquaintance." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"I see." Marcel stated, turning his head, and smiled. "So you wouldn't care if I keep her for a little while longer." He replied, testing the waters.

Klaus' face fell, and his eyes became very dangerous at Marcel's words. "Actually, mate, I do mind." He stated, his voice becoming dangerously low.

Marcel smirked, and nodded. "So she does mean something to you." He whispered, leaning forward.

Elijah stepped forward. "What she means to our family is none of your concern, Marcel." He stated, knowing his brother was about to lose his composure at any moment.

Marcel chuckled lowly. "Actually, it is my concern when you enlist more help to take away what is mine, no matter how beautiful the help is." He added with a smirk. "Now, about the agreement," He began after a moment.

"How about this? You give me the vampire, and I'll let you live." Klaus stated, stepping closer, moving his hand up as his body tilted to the side.

Marcel turned his head an inch, and shook his head. "That would be a no deal, Klaus." He stated, turning his body for a moment.

Klaus had enough. Glancing towards Elijah, he nodded, and flashed towards Marcel. Taking the former protégé by surprise, he snapped his neck.

"You deserve far worse." Klaus muttered, as he turned and ripped out the heart of a charging vampire.

As his brother continued to vanquish the charging group, Klaus flashed towards the back room. He growled as he pushed the guarding vampire next to the wall, and sunk his teeth into the skin of his neck, and quickly drained the body. He tilted his head back briefly as he relished the sound of the lifeless body hitting the ground.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard a whimper from the room. Frowning, he kicked down the door, and the sight laid out before him caused his heart to drop and his blood to boil.

Caroline was strapped to a small chair, her body bruised and cut. Her arms and legs bore the teeth marks of the wolves, which had attacked her. Her normally shining blonde hair was dirty and grimy, and caked with blood. Her clothes were torn, and barely covering her, but he didn't pay much attention to that.

Rushing to her, he snapped the ropes and chains, holding her arms on the armrests, and felt them burn slightly. They had been soaked in vervain. He turned his head and spotted her ring on a small table. Rushing over, he grabbed the ring, and quickly slipped it on her finger.

She moaned as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled lightly as she caught sight of his face. "You came." She whispered, in a cracked voice.

Klaus nodded. "Always, love." He whispered, pushing his sleeve up on his right arm, and biting down. "Here, have at it, love." He added, thrusting his arm to her mouth.

Caroline moaned as the blood touched her lips. She tilted her head back against the back of the chair, as the blood filled her mouth, and drained down her throat.

Klaus sighed as he stood up, and held his arm over her mouth.

He had almost lost her. He had almost been too late. What if he had? What would he have done then?

He turned his head to see his brother standing in the doorway, and he nodded to him.

"We better hurry, Niklaus." Elijah stated, wiping the blood from his hands. "Marcel will wake up soon." He added, coming closer.

Klaus nodded, and pulled his arm back, when he found Caroline had drunk enough, and had drifted to sleep.

With another glance to his brother, he lifted Caroline effortlessly in his arms, and carried her out.

As he passed by Marcel's still limp body, he growled lowly, and contemplated finishing him off.

"Niklaus." Elijah whispered, glancing between Marcel and Klaus. "We need to go." He added, watching Klaus tense.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and nodded, as he glanced down at Caroline's sleeping form in his arms. She was so beautiful, and he wanted nothing more at that moment to lay her down, and drink in her features, but she was hurt, and she needed to recuperate.

With a quick glance to his brother, he sped out of the bar, towards his apartment. Once he entered the apartment, he quickly carried her towards his bedroom, and laid her down on his bed.

Elijah watched from the doorway, and felt his chest warm. He had never seen this side of his brother before. He was caring, considering, tender, and…loving. Niklaus actually cared about someone other than himself. It was a start. Elijah smiled as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Elijah."

He turned his head to see Klaus walking towards him. "Thank you, brother." He whispered, clasping his hands behind his back.

Elijah nodded, and smiled. "You're welcome, Niklaus." He whispered in return.

Klaus nodded as he watched his brother leave the apartment. He turned around, and noticed she had opened her eyes.

"Klaus" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Klaus tilted his head, and rushed towards her.

She smiled as she lifted her left hand towards him. "You got my message." She whispered, as he sat down.

He nodded as he grasped her hand in his. "You should rest, Caroline." He whispered, as her eyes drifted close.

She nodded, and slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced." She whispered, with a small cough.

Klaus smirked and lowered his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, love." He whispered, moving his right hand to her forehead, and moved her blonde bangs away.

Caroline smiled, and turned her head to look at him. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked, lightly, smiling at her little joke.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "On your birthday?" He asked, tilting his head.

She smiled and let out a small laugh. "You remembered." She whispered, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled, and propped his left leg on the bed, as he leaned forward. "How could I forget?" He asked, watching her slightly frown.

"Is Marcel dead?" She asked after a moment.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "Not yet, but he will be." He stated, his eyes narrowing.

Caroline nodded, and glanced down at their hands still joined. "He kept asking me why I was important and what you did to win me." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

Klaus swallowed, but his eyes still held hers. "What did you say?" He asked his accented voice low.

Caroline shrugged. "I didn't. I was out of it from the venom." She answered her eyes growing dark.

Klaus nodded, and lowered his eyes to her healed arms. "He knows now." He whispered, lifting his gaze again.

She moved her eyes around, before nodding. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked, softly.

Klaus' jaw jutted forward, and he shook his head. "No." He answered, simply. "I let my guard down for a moment, and that was all it took." He whispered, looking away from her.

Caroline nodded in understanding. "I know. I did that same." She whispered, watching him turn his gaze back to her. "I don't care if anyone finds out, Klaus." She stated, moving to sit up with her other arm pushing against the mattress. She groaned as her strength had not fully returned. She captured his eyes, and sighed. "I've spent a year away from you, trying to move on, but I can't." She replied, with a silent laugh. "I kept thinking about what you said the night I graduated from high school, how you wanted to be my last love." She continued, a smile beginning to form on her lips. "Well, guess what," She whispered, leaning forward. "I want that too." She added, watching his eyes widen slightly.

"Are you trying to kill me, Caroline?" He asked after a moment, emotion riding on his voice.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I didn't come for the kill, Klaus. I've come for a life." She whispered, knowing he knew what she meant.

Klaus smiled, and cautiously leaned forward. With small hesitancy, he placed his lips on her for the first time.

Caroline smiled as she felt what she knew she would feel. She felt at home. She knew she had made the right decision when she decided to stop pretending that he didn't matter, and let her guard down. Now, she was never going to pretend anymore. She was right where she wanted to be.

She was with Klaus, for all eternity.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**To the person who requested this song, I know this may not have been what you thought of, but when I listened to this song, this idea came into my mind, along with a few others. I might actually write another one to this song later, but I hope this is good for you.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Remember: NO HARSH COMMENTS PLEASE!**

**Again, if you have a song you wish to see or perhaps a couple, I will do my best to accommodate. And also, the songs that are listed as inspiration, you don't have to listen to them, but if you want too, most of them can be found on youtube, and some are country, (since that is mainly what I listen too at times), you don't have to like the songs, but I do hope you enjoy the fics to a degree. THANK YOU!**

**Until Next Time…**


	4. My Father's Wings

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED NOR DO I OWN TVD!**

**SETTING: AFTER 4X23**

**DESCRIPTION: After graduation, Caroline visits her father's grave, and goes to see the world in his memory, though she encounters danger along the way. SLIGHT ANGST IN THE END!**

**Song: On My Father's Wings from Quest for Camelot**

* * *

Caroline inhaled deeply as she walked into the cemetery, carrying a bouquet of daisies. It had been two days since she graduated, and there was emptiness in her heart.

Everyone she loved had been at her graduation, except one that really mattered, her father.

She still couldn't believe that he was gone. It was unreal. She was supposed to be Daddy's little girl, and he was supposed to live forever. He could have lived forever, but he didn't. He chose death instead of being like her.

She didn't choose what she was either. She had wanted to live, but fate seemed to have other plans. She was a vampire. A monster. The terror of every child's nightmares.

But she was more than that.

She was also a young woman, who loved her father, mother, and her friends. She loved being who she was now. Granted she was what her father had despised, but since she had become a vampire, she was more than just a weakly little girl, who was pushed around. Now, she had strength, power, and she would never grow old.

_William Forbes_

_Beloved Father_

She sighed as she knelt down in front of the stone tombstone.

"Hey daddy," She whispered, placing the flowers on the grave. "I brought these for you." She replied, arranging them on the small vase she had placed there in the ground.

She sat back on her heels, and looked around her. "Well, I finally did it. I graduated." She stated, with tearful eyes. "You would have been so proud of me, daddy." She continued, as she nodded, and smiled.

"I wish you had been there. Mom was." She replied, glancing down at her fingers, resting in her lap. "She was so proud that I made it." She whispered, with a smile. She sniffed as she looked up at stone once more. "Klaus even made it." She stated, with another smile.

The wind began to pick up, and blew her hair to the right side of her face. She lifted her right hand and pushed her flowing hair behind her ear. "I told you about him, remember." She continued as she glanced down, when her hand fell in her lap. "I told you how he annoyed me, and wouldn't let up." She stated with a small laugh. "Remember, daddy, remember how he had sired Tyler, and you helped Tyler break free." She replied, sorrowfully. "Well, Tyler did break free, and it only made matters worse." She explained, as the tears filled her eyes.

"Tyler turned back to the way he was before we started dating, and became vengeful on Klaus. He tried to kill him, and Klaus retaliated. He vowed to hunt Tyler down and kill him, forcing Tyler to leave." She replied, sadly. "Of course, he asked me to go with him, but I turned him down. I just couldn't leave mom." She concluded, though knowing the real reason why she didn't leave.

She smiled as she reached out with her right hand and touched the stone. "I miss you so much, daddy." She choked out. "My life hasn't been the same without you." She continued, pulling her hand back, and rubbed her nose.

"I've gotten stronger." She began, after a moment. "Not in the physical sense, but in the emotional." She added with a smile.

"I'm stronger, because I know you are always with me, and I know that wherever I go, you will always be there." She whispered, as tears fell down her face.

She took a minute, and felt the wind blow once more. It was time.

"Well, daddy, I've got to go." She replied, standing up. "I've got a plane to catch." She added with a smile.

She covered her mouth, and smiled. "I'm going on a trip, daddy. I'm going around the world, and I'm going to see everything, and do everything I can." She replied, with a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." She began waving her hand in front of her body. "Mom's going to join me when she can, and besides I'll always have you." She paused, with a wan smile. "Looking out for me." She added, her smile becoming watery. "I love you, daddy, and I'm going to make you so proud of me." She whispered, blowing a kiss towards the headstone.

She smiled, as the wind blew once more, and she couldn't help but feel calm about it all.

It was the first time, since his passing that she felt at ease and it was a relief. She had carried the pain of his death with her for so long, and shielded herself from it, that she now she had accepted it she felt such peace and freedom.

As she walked back to her care, she noticed a letter underneath her windshield wiper. She smiled as she reached for it and lifted it free.

Shaking her head, she opened it to find two credit cards, and first class tickets to Paris, Rome, and a blank one. She smiled as she lifted the letter, written in a familiar writing.

_Caroline,_

_I know you probably wanted to do it on your own, but think of this as a belated graduation gift. I know. I said I would take you, but certain matters have left me unable to leave New Orleans, at the time, and I deeply apologize._

_I hope you enjoy yourself, Caroline, and I sincerely wish I could go with you._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

She shook her head as she read the letter again and again. It seemed like her dad wasn't the only one looking out for her. Her chest felt warmth encompass her. She looked around her, and swore she could see someone in the distance. Tilting her head to the side, she took a step towards the figure, but in an instant the figure had disappeared. She smiled and shook her head at the thought of him watching her.

Walking towards to her car door, she slipped into the driver's seat, and drove away feeling lighter than she ever thought she would ever feel.

**~Four Months Later~**

Caroline had traveled everywhere. Well, everywhere she wanted to go. She traveled to Paris and stood before the Eiffel tower, and smiled as she felt the wind blow around her. Somewhere down inside of her she believed her father was traveling with her, as she thought he would.

She traveled to the Louvre and drank in the paintings and other works of art. She even thought she saw a painting by him, but she didn't dwell on that too much.

She met her mother in the city of Rome, and smiled as they toured the Coliseum. They laughed as they drove through the country side of Italy, and stopped to taste the wines made from the grapes from the vineyards.

Out of all the places she visited, she loved Italy the best. The history, the culture, and the countryside. It reminded her a little of home, but also of the world she had yet to finish seeing.

She said goodbye to her mom after they arrived Athens. She cried as she hugged her mom, and promised to come home when she could.

"See the world, sweetheart." Liz said, as she hugged her daughter one last time. "See it for him, and for both of us." She whispered, as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Caroline nodded, and kissed her mom one last time before her mom disappeared in a sea of people boarding the plane home.

She entered the Parthenon, and took in the statue of Athena. It was in ruins, but still she could feel the history inside.

Standing amidst the ruins, she thought about her life. She had taken a chance. She had left her friends, and life behind. She was becoming something stronger with each day, and each step she took. As she lifted her cell phone, she found fifteen messages. She shook her head as she listened to ten voicemails from Elena, Tyler, and Damon. All wondering where she was, and who was she with. Three others were from Stefan, telling her that he hoped she would call him, and he understood her reason for a break, and that he would always be there to talk to. One was from Bonnie, who wished her the best. The last one was from Klaus. She smiled as she listened to him.

"Caroline, I do hope you are enjoying yourself. Travel safe."

She erased all but Stefan's, Bonnie's, and Klaus'.

She trekked her way across the Holy Lands, and avoided the insurgent armies, as she entered Egypt. She traveled to the pyramids, and was amazed at how tall they were. She called her mom.

"Your dad always wanted to see them." Liz said, as Caroline felt the tears fall down her face.

"He would have loved this." She whispered into the receiver.

They talked a few more minutes, before her mom had to hang up. Caroline sighed as she placed the phone in her pants. She turned to walk away from the pyramid, and then thought better of it.

It had been four months, and she needed to talk.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed his number.

He answered on the second ring. "Caroline?"

Caroline smiled at his uncertainty. "I got your message." She stated, simply.

She heard him chuckle on the other side, and she smiled. "Well, four months without hearing from you, love had me a little worried." He stated, nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes at his words. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Klaus." She stated in her usual bickering manner.

"I know you are, love, and that's what I like about you." He replied, huskily.

She laughed at his words, though she knew he was serious.

"Where are you now, love?" He asked after a moment.

She smiled and looked around her. "Egypt." She said, with a smile in her voice.

"Ah, yes the land of sand, pyramids, and pharaohs." He said in a strong tone.

She tilted her head. "Don't tell me you met some of the pharaohs." She stated, as she walked through the sand.

He laughed. "There is such a thing as before my time, Caroline." He replied, on the other end.

She laughed. "I figured you were about a billion, so you must have known a few." She said in a teasing tone.

He chuckled, and she heard the sound of leather moving. He sat down. "I'm only a thousand four hundred, love." He said with ease.

"Wow, you are ancient." She replied, still teasing.

He chuckled once again, and she heard a door open and close. "I'm sorry to have to cut this lovely conversation short, love, but I have something to tend to." He said in a slight tense tone.

Caroline felt her heart drop in her chest. "I understand. I have things to do myself." She replied, nodding her head.

"I trust I will talk to you soon." He said in a hoping tone.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, soon." She returned with a false tone.

She heard him sigh, and she followed suit. "Goodbye, love." He whispered, softly.

She nodded. "Goodbye, Klaus." She whispered in return.

The next she heard a click.

**~Two Months Later~**

Caroline fought for her life.

She had traveled to South America, and had discovered that the beauty of the rainforest also carried dangers.

She choked back a sob as she pulled a stake from her stomach, and growled at the hunter. Her vision became red, as the hunter smirked and pulled out another stake from his makeshift belt.

Caroline didn't give another thought. She didn't think about the curse, all she could think about as the hunter lunged towards her was living. She still had a life.

Sidestepping the hunter, she quickly picked up a fallen log, and knocked him out. As his unconscious body fell to the ground, she panted, and dropped the log. Whipping her head around, she searched for someplace to hide as the wound from the stake began to slowly heal.

She sighed as she ran as fast as she could, and sighed as she made it to Manaus, close to the Amazon River, on the edge of rainforest, where she had been staying.

She fell to her knees as she made it to her room, and locked the door. She should be safe here, at least for a while. Glancing at the nightstand, she picked up her phone. Noticing her hands were shaking, she bit back a sob as she lowered the phone.

Who could she call?

Her friends had stopped calling, except Stefan and Bonnie, but they were a little preoccupied with the Silas debacle.

She could call her mom, but what would she say? Come home, Caroline. Caroline shook her head. No, she couldn't call her mom. She wouldn't worry her. She bit her bottom lip, and threw her head back.

"Daddy, please help me." She whispered, into the quiet darkness of the room.

She closed her eyes, and felt the tears fall down.

"_Stay strong, sweetheart._" A voice whispered a familiar voice.

She smiled as she lowered her head. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." She whispered, as she felt a soft feeling encompass her soul.

Standing up, she smiled as she heard a pounding on her door. She turned as she inhaled deeply. The hunter.

She closed her eyes. "Daddy, what do I do?" She whispered, as the door began to budge.

"_Fight, sweetheart, fight, I'm right here with you_."

She smiled as her body eased and the door opened.

Her eyes focused on the tall brown skinned man with long dark brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Did you think you could run from me, vampire?" He asked in a cold tone.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you." She stated, in a strong tone.

He smirked, and stepped into the room. "Oh, by the time I'm finished with you, you will be." He stated, in a cold yet satisfying tone.

Caroline shook her head. "I will never be afraid of you." She stated, lifting her head high.

He chuckled as he stepped further inside the room. "Well, who is going to save you, then?" He asked, lifting his arms outward.

Caroline jutted her chin forward. "I don't need saving." She stated, spreading her feet towards a fighting stance. "I can take care of myself." She added with a proud tone.

He chuckled once more. "I bet you can vampire." He stated, pulling out a stake from his belt.

Caroline smiled as she shifted her feet, and prepared for the inevitable.

"_Keep your guard up."_

She smiled wider as his voice calmed her. The hunter lunged forward, and she sidestepped his advance.

He swung his arm around, and she grasped his wrist tightly in her left hand, and then pushed her right hand forward on his arm, breaking it at the elbow. She heard the satisfactory crunch, and his howl in pain, as he dropped the stake. She grasped his upper arm, and swung his body against the wall, his head colliding with the plaster.

She stepped back, and quickly picked up the stake on the floor. Now she had a weapon.

The hunter turned around, and growled at her, as he began his advance once more. Folding his right hand into a fist, he swung at her head, but she ducked the swing, and jabbed the stake into his abdomen.

He groaned in pain, as she pushed the stake further into his abdomen, and the scent of blood traveled to her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, and felt her fangs beginning to descend through her gums. She lifted her eyes to his, and discovered fear in his eyes.

He was afraid.

"Afraid of me, hunter?" She asked, tilting her head. "You should be." She stated, leaning forward and sinking her teeth into his neck.

He struggled under her tight grasp, but he couldn't break free.

"_Caroline, stop!"_

She lifted her head only a fraction when she heard his voice. Blood fell down the edges of her mouth, and drizzled down her chin. Her mouth was agape, and her eyes were still unfocused. All she could see. All she could hear was the blood in the hunter's body.

Slowly coming out of her daze, she realized the hunter was near death. Letting go of his body, she stepped back, and brought her hands over her mouth.

What had she done?

Shaking her head, she turned around, grabbed her phone, bag with the plane ticket and a set of clothes, and left the room. She didn't need anything else. She didn't want anything else.

She had almost killed someone, and if not for her father's voice in her mind, she would have. Tears fell down her face at the thought. Her dad was still looking out for her, and she almost became what he had thought of when he was alive. She had almost become a monster.

Shaking her head, she picked up her pace. She ran until she couldn't run any longer. She realized when she stopped that she had missed the small airport, which was back in the town. Lifting her right arm to her nose, she shook her head. No, she wasn't going to go back there. She was going to keep going forward.

She had been in such a daze she didn't realize, she had arrived in another town, and the sun was about to fade into the distance. Had she been running all day?

She swallowed, and looked behind her. No one was following her.

Taking deep breathes, she looked around her. Seeing a sign in the distance, she sighed as she walked towards it.

"Boa Vista." She whispered, as she looked around. "Please let there be an airport here." She prayed as she walked calmly in the city.

After searching for hours, she finally found the airport. Entering the building, she walked up to the desk, and with quick eyes, found the destination she was hoping for.

Taking out the blank ticket, she handed it to the clerk, and arranged for her travel.

As she waited in the lounge, her mind drifted to the hunter, and what she had almost done. She had long since changed her blood stained clothes, and cleaned up as best she could with the moist towelettes she had carried with her. She waited for only a few minutes before she heard her plane being called.

Standing up, she shook her head. She should call. She should, but as she turned her head she realized she couldn't. She didn't need to call.

Sitting down in her seat, she clutched her small bag, and closed her eyes.

"_I'm proud of you, Care bear."_

She smiled as she let his words soothe her body, and she went to sleep.

After two stops and twenty-two hours later, she arrived at her destination.

As she stepped outside of the airport, she clutched her bag, and took out her phone. With a smile on her lips, she dialed the number.

"Caroline, to what do I owe this pleasure."

Caroline smiled, and bowed her head. "I'm here."

He arrived fifteen minutes later.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed it, though I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but, anyway…**

**Again, I take requests. If there is a song or what have you, you wish to see, let me know in the review or pm me. I will do my best to accommodate.**

**Please remember: NO HARSH COMMENTS! They tend to bring a writer down, so please be considerate.**

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
